color_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Hawkley
Caroline Hawkley is the daughter of two rich, important Reds - the leader of Hawkley Corporation, which makes most of the sashes used by the color system, and a very influential member of a high-ranking Council. Neither of her parents were present in much of her life, so she was raised by her family's Yellow and Green servants. When Caroline took the test and came back with a purple sash, she was devastated. Her parents sent her to Rayani High instead of the prestigious private school Caroline expected to be sent to, and haven't contacted her since, even after the Black Sash attack of the school. Because of this, Caroline harbors a growing hatred of her parents and the Color System. Currently, Caroline is in Naynal, on the run from her father. Basic Info Age: 14 Gender: Female Sexuality: Ace Color Class: Purple Appearance: Caroline's eyes are brown, and so dark they're almost black. Her long black hair is now messy and unkempt, and her face is sharp and angular. Caroline is tall, olive-skinned, and thin, and she has long, elegant fingers. Personality and Backstory As a young girl, Caroline looked up to her parents, so she tried her best to live like them and share their ideals - namely, that the Color System was the most important part of life, and that the leaders of their country were always right. Knowing her parents were Red Sashes, and that they were rich and powerful, gave Caroline an air of pride. Caroline always expected that she, too, would earn a Red sash. When she earned a Purple sash instead, Caroline's entire world shattered, and so did she. At first, Caroline was sure that a mistake had been made - her family were all Red Sashes, and she'd always done well in school, so there was no way she'd actually earned a Purple sash. Next, Caroline blamed herself, and drifted through her days quietly, unnoticed, and alone. When the Black Sashes attacked Rayani High, however, all of that changed. Caroline's parents made a statement in the news, but neither of them mentioned her, contacted her, or gave any sign that they cared if she survived. Caroline's hatred shifted from herself to the parents who didn't care about her, and the Color System that had controlled, and destroyed, her entire life. She began making indications against the Color System - defending people who broke Rayani High's rules and wore black, and later wearing it herself. Now, Caroline hates the Color System completely, and would do almost anything to see it destroyed. Caroline showed outward signs of rebellion against the Color System, which incensed her father. He took her away, and, at first, tried to get her to publicly state that she believed wholeheartedly in the Color System. Disgusted, Caroline refused. Grayson's anger only grew, leading to verbal and eventually physical abuse against Caroline. She was held captive at one of Grayson's mansions, with the reason given for her absence being a family vacation. Now, Caroline has escaped, and is on the run in Naynal. Her most likely next course of action will be to try to join the Black Sashes, as she still wants to rebel against the Color System, and she'd be much more likely to evade her father if she was with a group. Relationships Grayson Hawkley: Caroline looked up to her father as a child, but never really knew him. After everything that's happened, that admiration is completely gone, replaced by hatred. Evelyn Hawkley: Caroline knew her mother even less than her father, and although her mother didn't have any part in her being taken, Caroline still resents her mother for not helping her.Category:Characters Category:Purple Sash